Gone Berserk
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: What happened the moment Kate brought that skull down over Scott? Witness his horrific transformation from werewolf, to berserker. Where all trace of humanity ceases to exist. spoiler for 4x11.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

I decided to write this as I didn't see any other story dealing with this scene in the finale. So, here I explore the moment of Scott turning into a berserker. If I've missed a scene where this was already expressed in the series, well, then this will be my interpretation.

**Gone Berserk**

**It was coming down. The horrible beastly skull was coming down. Scott screamed for her to stop; practically pleaded with her not to do was she was about to do. But Kate ignored his panicked cries. She had brought it down over his head. She was smiling as she did it. It was like it was some great ceremony to her.**

"**No, no no NO NOOOOOO!"**

**He never stopped screaming, or struggling against his binds. The skull came down; encasing him in bone unlike any other. Scott screamed louder. He could hear Kate's laughter ringing in his ears. And then, his struggling came to a stop. **

**Somehow, the skull had become heavier. It was not only pressing against his own skull, but against his body. He wanted to move. He wanted to use his werewolf strength to rip apart the binds keeping him down, but the wolfsbane was another hindrance.**

**Darkness began to consume him. He started to panic at the idea of going blind. But this was a different kind of darkness. It was the kind that was seeping into his brain, into his soul. His once loud cries softened to moans as a splitting headache became his new experience. There was growling from some monstrous creature ringing in his ears now. Something was **_**thumping **_**painfully in the back of his head. Scott tossed his head back and forth trying to knock it away. **_**He couldn't let it get in! **_**If it got in, he knew Kate would have truly conquered him.**

**It did no good.**

**The skull's weight kept increasing. He was no match against it. The **_**thumping**_** was becoming more pronounced. The skull was caving in. The darkness was getting darker. **

**Through all of this, he could feel a finger tracing down his bare chest. Kate would play with him as he suffered. Coincidentally, it was right at the time his body started to break out in cold shivers. **

'_**Can you hear me?'**_** asked a voice in the void. He did not know if it was Kate's. When the voice sounded again, it came as an eerie echo. **_**"Cannnnnn…..yyyyyooooouuuu…hhheeearrr….mmmmeeee?"**_

**Scott gritted his teeth. The growling became more intense and terrifying. The thing pounding to get into his head was succeeding, splitting it apart. And a dark rage seeped into his mind with little effort. Images of the family and friends, and the girl he loved, swirled in a sickening rush. He couldn't latch on to a single memory. It was all disappearing so rapidly. **

**He was disappearing. It was being replaced by something deadly, something feral. The coldness, combined with the pain, was unbearable. He couldn't remember his name or who he was.**

**He let out a horrific scream that shifted into an inhuman roar.**

'_**Scott!...Scott!...Scott!...SCOTT!'**_

**It was clear. His roar died away. **

**It was clear that the voice was Kate's somehow. Scott could barely register the name now. He was much too busy focusing on the heaviness which his body was quickly becoming accustomed to. His body was embracing it, welcoming this unnatural weight. It was some kind of dark power he never experienced before. Why did his body suddenly want it? **

**Then he felt hands all over his flesh. They were adding something to his arms and legs. He felt himself being raised so the hands could place something new over his torso. It felt right and natural for some reason. As he was laid back down, the darkness started to clear. He stared up at the ceiling, relaxed. The pain was gone as if it had never been there. **

**He stared up at the ceiling, blankly.**

"**Scott." He automatically turned his head to the woman. Her voice had sounded in his head. Somehow, he felt connected to her. "Get up."**

**He didn't question it. It was a command he felt compelled to follow. He raised himself up slowly on the table. He was aware of her watching him, and he was determined to follow her perfectly. There were others, like himself, in the room, watching, but he paid them no mind now.**

'_**But why?'**_

**The voice was at the back of his head. It made him hesitate; made him question why he was following her, but it didn't last. There wasn't anything in his head that would allow him to hold onto the question for more than a few seconds. It wasn't a thought for his **_**kind.**_** An unexplained simplicity claimed him. Complex thoughts and feelings were for other types of creatures. He had no need for thoughts or feelings. At least not rational thoughts. In his mind, there were tortured screams, blood, dead bodies, pain, despair.**

"**Get up!"**

**The order was so firm, he immediately got off the table and stood before her. Her hand caressed the side of his skull as he stared back at her. **

"**You belong to me, for the time being."**

**It didn't matter. He had no concept of time. All he wanted was to serve her. Slowly he kneeled before her as a slave, head bowed in submission. He embraced her, even if she was a human. He embraced his power, his skins, and his desire…to kill.**

"**Very good," Kate complimented. "Now let's see how loyal of a dog you are, with a visit to Kira."**

**He issued a rumbling growl. The name didn't register. He felt a shiver travel down his spine, but no thought connecting the name. He got to his feet, ready to carry out any task she gave him, like a well-trained dog.**

There you have it! Reviews much appreciated. I do hope more people will be inspired to write on such scenes. I can't help looking at stories and situations where characters are transformed somehow, and Kate turning Scott into a berserker was right up my alley! Maybe someone, or maybe I, will write an alternate ending to season 4's finale where we see more of Scott's time as Kate's berserker. The idea is intriguing, and it is refreshing to see stories where the villain occasionally gets the upper hand.

Anyways, just a thought. If no one does that alternate idea, maybe I will, but until then, I hope you enjoyed this extension of Scott's transformation. Review please and take care :)


End file.
